Je t'aime à en crever
by Kithuz
Summary: Yaoi/Début de Lemon
1. Chapter 1

- **Han... Sasuke...**

Le gémissement sortit de la bouche de Naruto Uzumaki, car tel était son nom, blond comme le soleil, bronzé aux yeux bleus azur. Il s'effondra sur le lit, à bout de souffle, un brun, Sasuke Uchiwa, le rejoignant quelques secondes après, sourire aux lèvres. La nuit était présente sur Konoha, tout le monde dormait au village, les deux hommes firent bientôt de même; Sasuke heureux, Naruto, le cœur fendu encore une fois.  
Sasuke avait abandonné l'idée de vengeance sous les supplications de son ami, aussi son rival, Naruto. L'Uchiwa accepta de revenir au village sous une seule condition; que Naruto, son meilleur ami, soit l'homme de ses fantasmes, devienne son amant. L'Uzumaki fut surprit de cette demande venant de Sasuke, mais il n'aurait rien refusé à cet homme pour qu'il revienne à Konoha, il lui aurait offert sa vie s'il y avait besoin.  
Plus le temps passait, plus Naruto se déchirait; il ne voulait pas de Sasuke comme amant, mais il voulait retrouver son ami qu'il a toujours eut durant son enfance. Sasuke, comprendras-tu ça ?

Le soleil se levait sur le village, il vint chatouiller le doux visage de Sasuke. Celui-ci ouvrit doucement les yeux et s'étira, craquant deux trois os au passage et se leva, remarquant l'absence de Naruto à ses côtés.  
Il descendit les escaliers qui menaient à la cuisine, où se trouvait le blond, le regard triste, une tasse à la main, tête tournée vers la fenêtre.  
Sasuke s'approcha lentement dans son dos et lui enserra la taille.

- **Tu vas bien, Naruto ?** demanda-t-il.

Un soupir échappa des lèvres de Naruto qui se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'Uchiwa. Il alla s'asseoir.

- **Oui, ne t'inquiète pas**, il se força à sourire.

Sasuke prit son petit-déjeuner auprès de son amant puis ils allèrent tout les deux se préparer pour rejoindre Kakashi, Saï et Sakura au terrain d'entraînement.  
Kakashi avait bien remarqué le comportement inhabituel de Naruto depuis le retour de Sasuke, mais il ne saurait pas dire ce qui le change autant.

Les deux amants arrivèrent au terrain les derniers. Saï et Sakura étaient déjà en train de combattre, la rose étant plus mal en point que son adversaire.

- **Salut vous deux, Sasuke, va donc prêter main forte à Sakura, j'ai l'impression qu'elle galère un peu,** s'exclama Kakashi.

Le brun hocha la tête et partit sans plus attendre.

- **Je vais enfin pouvoir te parler mon petit Naruto,** fit l'argenté.

L'Uzumaki s'assit à côté de son sensei qui reprit la parole.

- **Je vois bien que t'es pas en forme, il t'arrive quoi ?**  
- **Oh rien, tout va bien sensei !** répondit Naruto en se forçant à sourire de plus belle.  
- **Arrête avec tes faux sourires, je vois bien que non ! Je te connais comme si j'étais... Ton père.**  
- **Mon père... ?**

Naruto fixa Kakashi dans son œil, tentant de déchiffrer ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

- **Mon père était votre sensei, non ?** demanda le blond.

Kakashi soupira et hocha la tête.

- **Ton père et moi étions très proches, il se confiait autant à moi, un gamin, qu'à ta mère, Kushina**, commença le masqué. **Tu lui ressemble énormément, ton caractère, ton physique... J'ai l'impression d'avoir Minato en face de moi lorsque je te parle. Si tu veux te confier à quelqu'un, je suis là, Naruto.**  
** - C'est Sasuke...**  
**  
** Un silence prit place entre les deux hommes avant que Naruto ne reprenne.

- **Je suis heureux, ouais, hourra ! Il est revenu...** fit-il. **Mais pas comme je l'aurais souhaité... Je voulais retrouver mon ami, aussi solitaire que moi, qui me ressemble, mais lui en a décidé autrement.**

Sasuke revint vers son sensei et Naruto, tout souriant.

- **Alors, Kakashi-sensei, comment je me débrouille ?** demanda l'Uchiwa.  
- **Envoie moi Sakura et fais un face à face avec Saï,** répondit l'argenté.

Sasuke repartit. Sakura arriva.

- **J'ai promit à Tsunade-sama que je serai là pour l'aider ce soir au bureau, excusez-moi sensei,** dit-elle.

Et elle partit.

- **Comment ça "il en a décidé autrement" ?** reprit Kakashi en reportant son regard sur le blond.  
- **Il est revenu à Konoha parce que j'ai accepté de coucher avec lui en échange,** Naruto sortit sa phrase d'une traite.

Le regard de Kakashi devint sévère. Il se leva et fit craquer les os de ses mains et commença à se diriger vers le jeune Uchiwa.

- **Sensei ! Revenez ! Ce n'est rien ! Je vous assure !** cria Naruto en se cachant le visage dans ses mains.  
- **SASUKE !** hurla Kakashi en l'attrapant au col.

Tout se passa vite; Kakashi mit une droite à Sasuke qui s'affala dans l'herbe en se tenant la joue, Kakashi lui cria des mots incompréhensibles aux oreilles du blond. Une larme perla au coin de l'œil du jeune brun; alors depuis son retour il a retrouvé de la sensibilité ?  
Le regard de Sasuke se baissa instinctivement sous les injures de son sensei qui pointa Naruto du doigt. Il le regarda ensuite.  
Naruto avait disparu. Il n'était plus au terrain d'entrainement. Sasuke hurla son nom; lui l'aimait à en mourir.


	2. Chapter 2

Lentement, très lentement, la neige s'était mise à tomber. Quelques flocons étaient venus se poser et glisser le long de la fenêtre. Naruto pleurait. Il pleurait toute cette infime tristesse qu'il avait tant enfouie au fond de lui auparavant. Le retour du jeune Uchiwa l'avait réconfortée, mais les actes de ce dernier avaient tout détruit; non seulement le doux aura de l'Uzumaki mais aussi son amour propre. Naruto eut le temps, durant ces deux dernières heures, de se forger une carapace aussi solide que du métal.  
Il enserrait son pauvre oreiller humide dans ses bras. Ses muscles, à force de se contractés, lui étaient devenus douloureux. Ses yeux étaient à présent aussi rouge que de la lave en fusion. Il n'arrivait plus à arrêter les flots qui ne cessaient de redoubler. La douleur en son cœur s'était agrandie au fur et à mesure des minutes qui passaient.  
Sasuke, tête basse, les mains dans les poches, venaient de quitter le terrain d'entrainement, la boule au ventre, devant un Kakashi furieux et Saï, lui complètement indifférent à la scène. L'Uchiwa marchait, trainant ses pas, sous la frêle neige qui commençait à lui recouvrir les épaules. Les larmes voulaient sortir, mais sa fierté les en empêchait.  
Ses pas l'avaient emmené à l'endroit seul qu'il voulait éviter; il tapa contre son gré à la porte.  
Naruto voulut crier d'entrer, mais il ouvrit la bouche sans qu'un son n'en sorte. Malgré lui, il se leva, essuya ses yeux et alla ouvrir. Rien de plus, Seul un brun s'agrippa à son cou; ils étaient aussi soulagés l'un que l'autre de se retrouver.

- **Naruto... Si tu savais comme je t'aime...** souffla Sasuke à l'oreille du blond.

La gorge nouée, l'Uzumaki lui répondit en serrant ses bras autour de sa taille. Il sourit, laissant une seconde fois libre cours à ses larmes.  
Il lui chuchota faiblement quelques mots qui firent réagirent aussitôt l'Uchiwa. La blond ferma la porte à l'aide de son pied et poussa Sasuke sur son lit.

**_"S'il le fallait, je crèverais pour toi..."_**


End file.
